Guarding Star Vs the Forces of Evil
by Hiddenray
Summary: The story is set in the SvTFOE multiverse, making Naruto as Stars' bodyguard, he had been guarding her since her birth. I make it so the ninja villages are just part of the muni kingdom. Naruto is in his late teens, with a slightly modified personality. Every chapter has a few clues at the beginning which helps make sense of the story. (Discontinued, up for adoption.)
1. water

**AN: Let me be known as the first person to have written a Naruto and SVTFOF crossover!  
DISCLAIMER: Who in their right minds read the ****disclaimer, but I'll do it anyway, come closer... closer...too close!  
I don't own a show, any show, especially not Naruto or Star Vs the Forces Of Evil.**

On with the story!

* * *

Marco was waiting in line for his ice cream, just two more people and he'd be able to bite into the frozen goodness.

A banner caught his attention, "Annual arrival of the Goby fish celebration!"  
"Hurry UP! Marco!" Star bounced up and down, "I am STARVING!" A hand grabbed hold of Star's head to stop her bouncing, "You really should have just eaten a decent meal princess."

Star stared at Naruto, "You can't expect me to eat your horrible cooking ALL the time."  
Naruto furrowed his brows, "Hey... my cooking isn't that bad..."  
Marco looked at him, "Really?... from what I remember, you can't cook anything other than those noodles."  
Naruto crossed his arms, "From what I remember, you can barely say HI to Jackie Lynn."  
Star bit into her ice cream, "Ohh! He got you there Marco..."

The three of them started walking, "Hey, what were we looking for again?"  
Naruto sighed, "You shouldn't forget things so easily princess, it's what got you into this mess in the first place remember?"

Star snapped her finger, "OH! Right...The Omnipire." Marco raised his eyebrow,  
"The Omni-what?"  
Star started shaking Marco, "Haven't you been paying attention Marco?"  
Marco took her hands off him, "In case you forgot Star, I was in the middle of my karate practice...and then you came and asked if I could find you an ice cream stand."

Naruto kept walking, "An Omnipire is a plant Marco, and it likes to eat other plants..."  
"Well, it's not like it'll hurt anybody."  
Star shook her head, "Tsk Tsk, poor naive Marco, an Omnipire gets bigger when it eats other plants-"

Naruto stopped them, he looked at the direction of a nearby forest, "When an Omnipire gets big enough, it starts eating meat for nutrients, that includes people."  
A flock of birds flew out of the forest, "Looks like it's my lucky day, I haven't had a good warm-up in days!"  
Naruto smiled as a giant emerged from the forest, it was made up of leaves and bark, and had sharp teeth made of giant thorns.

Star watched as the giant blocked the sun, "That thing is bigger than a fully grown dragon!"  
Marco scratched his head, "I don't think my karate is gonna be of any help here."  
Naruto made a hand sign and which covered him in smoke, when the smoke died down, he was in a red cloak with black flames at the bottom, "Leave this to me!"  
And like that, he vanished, a second later and the giant was already falling on it's back.  
"Hey! You promised that you'd teach me that!"  
Naruto landed on the giant's belly, "This really isn't the best TIME princess!"  
He had to jump again, because massive thorns had popped out of the monster's belly.

As soon as Naruto jumped, Star saw her chance to help.  
"SUPER AWESOME LIGHTNING ATTACK!" Star waved her wand and lightning struck the monster, setting it on fire.

"Dammit! NOW how am I suppose to get near it!?" Naruto stomped his feet on the ground.  
"Sorry!" It didn't take long for the monster to get back up, it soon noticed Naruto and charged towards him.

Naruto stared at the incoming monster, it was heading straight for him, "Actually princess..." He smirked, "We're cool."  
He blew out of a ring he made with his fingers, the air suddenly gained momentum and force, then it hit the burning monster, it's flames becoming bigger and bigger, until eventually, the char-coaled figure of the monster stopped dead just a feet away from his face.

"Oh my GOD! You were so awesome!"  
Naruto made his cloak disappear in a cloud of smoke, "Well, I AM the greatest warrior of Mewnie."  
Star lightly punched Naruto's shoulder, "Don't listen to him Marco, Mewnie's best warrior is Mina Loveberry, she's the greatest warrior to ever LIVE."  
Naruto shook his head, "You just haven't met her princess, she hasn't just lost her marbles, she did't even have them to begin with."

Marco looked at his phone, "I really have to get back to training."  
"Well, I'll just finish up here..."  
Star grabbed Naruto's arm, "Oh come on! That thing's not going anywhere!"  
Naruto stared at her, "You just want me to pay for more ice cream don't you?"  
"What else are you good for?"

Naruto looked back at the dark remain of the monster, and the only sound that came was from a nearby waterfall "Well, I guess I can clean this up later."  
As the three of them walked away, the char-coaled remain of the giant cracked and suddenly crumbled to pieces.

 **(A few hours later)  
**

The sun had just set almost ten minutes ago and Star wanted to see it again, "Come on Naruto! Do it!"  
"Sigh...fine, get on."

Star clapped her hands, "Yay!" Then she jumped onto his outstretched arm.  
"Hold on princess!...oh wait, I meant _don't_ hold on...but still prepare yourse-" _"COME ON!"_ "-Okay!"  
Naruto threw her up, and she got high, "What was I suppose to do at this point again?" Her hair suddenly got wet, "Oh, right! I was suppose to close my eyes..."  
She had just gone higher than the clouds and she could now see the sun again, "Ahh... the satisfaction of being able to see the sun set four times a day."  
She suddenly started falling, her body started gaining a lot of speed in a moment, but then there was a familiar sound of the sound barrier being broken.

"Were you satisfied princess?"  
Star nodded her head and she was grabbed in mid-air, "Catch!" Naruto threw her to one of his clones in the air and that clone did the same, this process repeated for about half a minute until all her velocity was reduced.

Marco was standing next to where they landed, "It's impossible how strong you can _be_ sometimes Naruto."  
Naruto shrugged, "It's just how I was made, anyways, are the chips ready?"  
"Ha! Ready?...My chips are PERFECT!"

A portal suddenly opened, "Naruto of the East! I have come to defeat you!"  
"Not now Lee!" Naruto went into the house.  
"But! ... But we are eternal rivals! And there was one other thing!"

Marco tapped Star's shoulder, "Um, who is that?"  
"Oh Lee? He's Naruto's eternal rival..." Lee started doing push-ups on the lawn, "Don't worry, he's harmless." "YOOOOUTH!"

After watching a movie and eating the chips, Naruto decided to go outside and look at the stars, "Hold on! My eternal RIVAL!" _"Dammit!"_  
Naruto started running, in just a few seconds he started breaking the sound barrier, "Why are you ignoring me!?"  
Lee was going just as fast as him, but he was doing it on his hands, "You are absolutely INSANE Lee!"

The two stopped in front of a river when the ground suddenly shook, "Did the PLANET just shake!?"  
Naruto shook his head, "No, and I think I know what that was..."

The monster he had beaten a few hours ago wasn't dead, it somehow got into a large lake with a whole lot of fish, and now it was bigger than before.  
Naruto noticed the traffic close-by, _"I can't fight this thing with people so close..."_  
Naruto picked up a boulder and threw it on the giant's head, the beast roared and started charging after him again, "That's right, keep following me ugly!"  
Lee simply followed him, confused about the situation.

 **(Back at Marco's house)**

Star kicked Marco's door open, "MARCO!" "WHAT!?"  
"Naruto's fighting the monster again!"  
"Wait, didn't he kill that thing?"  
"I know right? Anyway, I don't know how to get to the river!"

When Star and Marco got to the river, there was no monster, but there were giant footprints, "Follow the PRINTS!"  
They soon found the giant monster being led to the edge of the town by Naruto.

"NARUTO! HEY! NARUTO! OVER HERE!" Naruto deadpanned at Star for attracting the monster's attention.  
The giant started charging towards Marco and Star, "I can take you!" "No you can't Star!" Marco pulled her away and started running in the opposite direction.  
"Wait! Marco, we need to help-"  
There was a loud booming sound as the monster fell, "Never mind."

Naruto jumped up again and made a hand sign, a hundred clones rained down on the monster, they were immediately impaled and disappeared, Naruto seeing this decided to make a thousand more.  
The road they were on was filled with the blond, "How many clones can your bodyguard _make_!?"  
 _"All the numbers."_

The clones released blades of wind that started cutting the giant. But the beast wouldn't give up so easily, it started shooting out large thorns from it's back causing the army of clones to drop like flies.  
A large thorn got really close to hitting Star and Marco, but it was stopped by Naruto, Lee kicked another thorn heading their way, "Why don't you use any of your stronger attacks Naruto?"  
"The Princess is right here Lee, I can't _do_ any strong attacks at the moment."  
"Then please let me handle it!"

Marco watched as Lee just stood there and waited for the giant to regenerate, "Is he gonna be alright?"  
"Don't let the spandex fool you, Bushybrow's tougher than he looks."

Once the monster was fully healed, Lee moved one of his legs back and jumped at the goliath, "LEAF HURRICANE!" with one kick, the monster was reduced to tiny shreds.  
Marco's mouth hung open, "Did he just-?" Naruto nodded.  
Star rubbed her eyes, then she turned to Naruto, "Why didn't you do that?"  
"Lee has better control of his body." "What does that even mean!?"

Lee walked towards what remained of the giant and picked up what seemed to be a tiny plant with a moving mouth, then he walked back to the gang.  
"You see princess, Naruto has incredible power within him, when you see him fight, he is only using the power leaking out of his body..."  
"What? Then why doesn't he use any of the power inside?"  
"If he were to use his power, then the landscape would be devastated, and nothing would grow for millions of years."  
"So it's like having only two settings?"

Naruto ruffled her hair, "Pretty much."  
Star yawned, "I think it's time for the princess to go to bed." "No! I don't wanna...*yawn*... I want a ride."  
"Come on, I'll carry you." After getting Star on his back, Naruto turned to Lee, "I'm guessing that you came here to talk about something?"  
"The Akatsuki are back."

* * *

 _ **Hiddenray's note: And that's where I'll end it today, I know what happens when the first chapter gets too long, if I update, then I'll try to make every other chapter at least more than 2k words long...Let me know what you think or if you want to suggest anything in the reviews.(READING THIS COMPELS YOU TO REVIEW!)**_


	2. Ice

_**Hiddenray's note: I'm not gonna wait another day to post this, read it already.**_

* * *

Naruto and Lee sprinted across the ice, Naruto turned to his left, then to his right... There was something out there.  
Lee tapped Naruto on his shoulder, but the blond simply waved him off.

They were running out of time and exhaustion was catching up to both of them, they had been trying to find a way out for the last two hours.  
The two of them suddenly felt a shift in the atmosphere, there was _definitely_ something after them.  
Lee suddenly disappeared from Naruto's sight, and then a moment later, he saw red. Everything was red, this was definitely blood.

Naruto was relived to see that it wasn't Lee's blood, because the green clad fighter was now in front of him again.  
Naruto wanted to sigh in relief but, he knew that would just make his situation worst.

 **(ONE hour ago)  
**

Star had just received an invite to a new dimension that had opened, "The 'icy-esa' ooh sounds cool." , she went into the kitchen to find Naruto trying to cook something healthy.

"Hey Naruto, I got an invite to a place, wanna come?" Naruto thought about it, and decided to go, there was a scrambling noise upstairs, then Lee came running down, "I shall join you as well!"

Star pulled out her dimensional scissors, made a portal, and pulled Marco out of it, "..Star? I was doing my home work!"  
"Home work is for the WEAK!" She cut open another portal and threw him into it.

When Naruto, Star and Lee came out of the portal, they saw dozens of ice glaciers forming a massive circle, they were also falling from very high up, hence how they could see the circular shape.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marco was falling just below them, so Naruto decided to help everyone land safely using his clones.

When they landed Naruto noticed the various seals on the ice, but decided to ignore them as Lee quickly informed him of an urgent matter, "Um, princess, why don't you and Marco explore, Lee and I will catch up later."  
"Sure!"

* * *

"-and so Marco, that is how I found a way to melt FIRE." Marco stared at his best friend, "Are you sure that wasn't just a dream Star?"

She put a finger to her lips and thought about it for a second, "Maybe..."  
Marco looked around, "Hey Star, don't you think Naruto should be back with Lee by now?"  
Star waved him off and walked towards a gift shop, "Lee just went to find a bathroom."  
"Then why did Naruto go with him?" Star poked her head out of the gift shop, "Lee isn't good with directions, duh."

* * *

Naruto and Lee were walking back to where Star and Marco were, but Lee suddenly stopped. "Did you sense that Naruto?"

Naruto looked around, all he saw were ice glaciers forming a circle, "I know, I felt something too..."  
Lee went to the edge of the massive ice glacier they were on, "Naruto, does this planet's pole contain massive beast in the water?"  
Naruto walked towards him, "You mean a whale Lee?"  
"No, I meant a beast." Lee backed up, but a massive snake like monster jumped out of the water and slammed it's body on the ice they were standing on.

The two of them were in the freezing water the next moment. Naruto looked around and saw one of the biggest creatures he had ever seen.

The snake like beast before was actually just a single body part out of hundreds from a gigantic squid like creature. It's 'Tentacles' moved independently and each snake like tentacle was as big as two buses.

Lee stood upside down on the ice above them, then he sprinted at the apparent head of the beast, but he was intercepted by dozens of the tentacles, and he avoided getting his arm bitten off.

Naruto and Lee tried swimming to the surface but the way got blocked, so they decided to go deeper under water and find another way out.

* * *

Star and Marco kept walking around, feeling the occasional shaking of the ice they were on, "Marco, I think we should start looking for the two of them."  
Marco put his camera down, he was taking a picture of the strange writings on the ice, and checked his phone, "It has been over twenty minutes now... hey, does Naruto have a phone?"

"Oh! He does! Try calling him!" She didn't wait for him and decided to snatch his phone and type Naruto's number.

Naruto and Lee were hiding behind a glacier in the dark, then, Naruto's pocket started glowing.  
Lee glared at him, _"Really!?"_  
Naruto fished it out and tried turning it off but then it started ringing, he looked around and then just decided to smack it on the glacier.

The two waited and nothing happened for a while but, then they suddenly had to swim away from an incoming snake tentacle.

* * *

Star pulled the phone away from her ear, "Hmm, looks like he's busy." She shrugged her shoulder and tossed the phone at Marco.  
He couldn't catch it, so the phone kept going until it fell over the the edge of the glacier and into the water.  
"STAR! That phone was expensive!"  
"I'll make Naruto buy you a new one!"

Marco was about to say something but he noticed a massive Snake-like beast come out of the water, "Star..." He pointed behind her.

She turned around and then started running towards Marco as the beast chased after her, "AHHHH!"

* * *

 **(Back to original** **time)**

Naruto was relived to see that it wasn't Lee's blood, because the green clad fighter was now in front of him again.  
Naruto wanted to sigh in relief but, he knew that would just make his situation worst.

Lee only had couple of minutes left before even _he_ would loose consciousness, he decided to end it now, consequences be dammed.

Naruto swam deeper and deeper until he was about half a kilometer under the water, then made a hand-sign.  
The area was immediately covered in clones, thousands upon thousands of clones were just swimming there. Summoning the large amount of clones had alerted several dozen of the sentient tentacles and they tried to eat the clones, only to have them blow up in massive explosions.

This attracted the entire beast and it swam to the bottom with all of its tentacles. The thing which was possibly the size of five entire glaciers was swarmed by thousands of clones, and the next moment an explosion went off under water.

* * *

Star and Marco had been fighting off the monsters for almost an hour, but they all retreated into the water, "Ha! That's right! You better run!"

Less then a minute later they saw a large amount of water go up into the sky in the distance, it was soon followed by a massive dead body of an unrecognizable creature, the body itself bigger than several buildings.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lee and Naruto found Star and Marco.  
"I can't believe you two fought that thing!" Star grabbed Naruto's shirt and shook him, "WHEN are you going to teach me how to do THAT!"

Naruto shrugged, "I thought you had Glossaryck."  
"But Glossaryck's _so_ boring!"

"I might have the solution to your boredom young princess."

Star looked behind herself and saw a blue skinned man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. He lifted a sword up, "DIE!"  
Naruto pulled her back fast enough to save her from being crushed, the man had swung his bandaged sword at Star, but missed and pushed Marco into the waters.  
"MARCO!" Star tried going after her friend, but Naruto stopped her. "He'll be fine princess, you need to stick with me and not do anything at the moment."

"Kisame." Naruto glared at the man, "I'll give you one chance to surrender."  
Kisame responded by swinging his sword at him, "Ha! Don't pretend like you can fight me in your condition, we found out what happened to you at the end of the war, you're a failure!"

Before Kisame could swing his sword again, Lee had kicked him into the waters. "I shall fight you in place of my rival!"  
Kisame came out of the water and then just stood on it.

Star pulled on Naruto's sleeve, "Who in the blue hells is this guy!?"  
"It's better if I explained this later princess."

Kisame unwrapped his sword, "Enough talk! It's about time I kill someone!"  
Lee jumped and brought his leg down for a hard kick, but he was pushed back by the massive sword. Naruto appeared behind the akatsuki member in a puff of smoke, he was about to jam a kunai into Kisame's gut but had to jump as another blade came out of the water.

Mist started gathering as a voice that felt like it was coming from everywhere started talking, "Spine, lungs, liver, _jugular-"_ "SHUT THE HELL UP! ZABUZA! It's called the _silent killing technique!_ "

Lee and Naruto decided to stick closer, the blond tried to locate the two swordsmen, "How, just _how_ is Zabuza still alive!?"  
The two dodged a close sword swing, courtesy of Kisame, "We're under new management."

Naruto tackled Star, "Naruto!?"  
"You have to pay better attention princess." The spot she was standing on, had dozens of Senbon impaled to the ground.

Naruto stood up, "You just crossed the line"  
His eyes changed shape and color, and with a swipe of his hand the mist was blown away.

Zabuza re-adjusted his sword, "Are you sure he's weaker? He doesn't look 'vulnerable' as you had last suggested."  
"Vulnerable doesn't translate to weaker, don't you realize it, he has lost almost all control of his power!" Kisame had to jump back, Naruto had thrown a dozen kunais his way, and they had made a small crater in the snow and dug themselves into it.

"I know that Zabuza was just brought back to life, but looks like he'll have to go back to hell." Naruto smirked as he stared the two of them down.  
"Oh, and what makes you so sure that you can kill me again?" Zabuza waited for Naruto to reply, but the blond simply pointed up.

"LEAF CYCLONE!" Lee came down spinning, Zabuza was tried to dodge but felt something stopping him, they were thin wires attached to the kunai Naruto had thrown earlier. Zabuza was hit with full force.

It took a second for Kisame to realize that his partner had just died, a second later, Lee was already on him, the two of them exchanged a few blows but Lee suddenly backed off, not an instant later, Kisame was hit with a massive gust of wind which lifted him off of the ground.  
While Kisame was on the air, Naruto and Lee signaled each other and jumped after him, they double teamed him in the short mid air combat.

When the three landed, they were all in bad shape, but Kisame looked the worse, he had broken ribs and cuts on his arms from the wind attack. He also had a broken leg, he was barely standing up. "Looks like this is it for me eh?" Kisame looked towards the princess, "Why don't you just order your little pet here to finish me?" He started forming hand-signs.

"Naruto's my _Friend!_ " She waved her wand to try and summon a horde of warnicorns, but the moment her wand lit up, a wave of energy came out of Kisame's sword and passed through every one. "Ha ha ha! I didn't think you were that dumb!"  
Star looked around, Lee was on his knees, gasping for air, while Naruto looked like he was about to pass-out, "What did you do to them!?" She tried another summoning spell, but nothing came. Her wand was covered in dark ancient looking writings, "What'd you do to my wand!?"

Kisame slowly walked towards her, "Didn't you realize it when you came here princess... this place was made to ambush you, it had seals all over the ice, even the ice itself was in a perfect circle."

"You tricked me into coming here!" Star ran to punch the guy herself, but even in his condition, he still overpowered her and was about to swing his sword at her, but he was kicked into the waters courtesy of Marco.

"Star! Are you alright?" He helped her up, "Yeah, I'm fine, but what about Naruto and Lee?" The two of them were now passed out. "They just lost consciousness." He started dragging the two towards them, "I'll grab them while you open a portal, we need to get out of here."

Kisame jumped out of the water, "Star Butterfly!"

Star quickly opened the portal and they all jumped in.

* * *

 _ **AN: "I'm sorry for the late update, I lost all my data and had to force myself to re-write this chapter, it was suppose to be longer and was supposed to be updated in a week after the first chapter, but stuff happens"**_

 _ **Leave a review/suggestion/complain... really your choice, I'm not forcing you to review at all.**_


End file.
